Star Wars: The Broken Promise
by naruto11222
Summary: Their father is dead, her mother is dead, and her father is dead. These children had been separated from one another in order to keep them safe and all four of them have a destiny that meet that they have to meet each other. They are the legacy of Ling, Aang, and Rai Stone. Jedi K. x Kira C., Ashara Z. x Sith I., Jedi x Nadia G., and Sith W. x Vette x Jaesa Willsaam
1. Chapter 1

**( A/N: Hey everyone, I am back and I have the sequel to Star Wars: The Chosen One and it took us a while to come up with a title. I am happy that you all like the story. In this story it's not about Rai Stone, but this story has him and the others in it though. This is about their children that have been separated. I am having a great time with my friends and we hoped that you all love this as well as we did. Now, with no interruption here is the story.)**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Prologue**

Maul was looking over his kingdom of Dromund Kaas and he saw that his Sith was doing their studies. He started to remember his friend that he left behind to become the emperor of the Sith. "The years change a man can it, my apprentice?" He asked as his apprentice Vitiate appeared next to him and he had something on his mind. "It does, my master, but I've been wondering master." He said as Maul give him permission to speak what was bothering him. "You always have something on your mind, apprentice." "But hear me out master. The Jedi are keeping us from Korriban for far to long." He said as Maul noticed something wasn't right about his apprentice. "What are you trying to say, apprentice?" Maul asked as Vitiate was trying to get Maul to see the big picture for the Sith. "I am saying that we deserved to have Korriban not the Jedi." He said as Maul shook his head no to him and he know the reason why the sith don't have Korriban because if Rai give them Korriban then the peace treaty between them and Jedi would be over. "I believed that you are wrong about that. Rai knew that giving us Korriban would leave us at each others throats and I want to keep the peace between Jedi and Sith stronger than ever." He said as Vitiate was getting upset that his master just turned down his plans. "Don't you see master? If we take back korriban than we could plan for a better future." "Future without peace that is not a future that I will not live in." "I knew that you will never understand my true dream. I am not accepting peace with those Jedi scum. They are the ones that killed the great sith lord in the galaxy and we made peace with them." "Enough! I will not have you disrespect them like that. I am the emperor of the Sith and I'm made my decision." Maul said s his apprentice couldn't accept this from his master and he had no choice. "Then you left me with no other choice but to do this." He said as he made a signal and Maul turn around at the entrance of the chamber.

He saw Darth Malgus and his master Vindican and he looked back at his apprentice. "What are you doing?" 'You are not fit to lead us. There is a new emperor of the Sith empire." He said as they surrounded maul with their lightsabers pointed at him and maul had tricked up his sleeve. Then suddenly before maul could do anything, malgus came up behind and stabbed him in the back. Vitiate was pleases that malgus was able to kill his master, but maul had a smile on his face as he hit the floor and he dropped a device which played an image of himself. "If you are hearing this, that mean I was struck down by my apprentice and some of his followers. My apprentice had slipped up on his plans to take the Sith from me. I have spies watching his every move when he came back from his first trip to Korriban. First, he is heading to the space station to take back Korriban. Second, he will gather some allies on Rori to plan for an assault on Coruscant. Rai, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about this, but I hope this news get to you and the Jedi council. I wish you the best of luck my brother." He said as the holo went offline and Vitiate was upset that the Jedi knows his plan and he needed to take Korriban before they stop him. "Malgus, Vindican, I am sending you two to take back our true home." He said as they both nodded their head and they took some droids with them. Then Vitiate started to take the throne and he needed to let his people know that Maul is dead. He went outside to greet this fellow sith and he wasn't pleases that they was expecting to see him. "My brothers and sisters of the Sith, I have received terrible news about the emperor. He had died in his own throne room by his best friend that helped him in the clone wars. Jedi Master Rai Stone. He's the one to blame for the death of our leader and he kept us from our true home because he was afraid that we would break the peace treaty between us and the Jedi, but it was he that broke the treaty when he attack our emperor. I ask that you all to use your hatred towards the Jedi. They will paid for their treachery against us." He said as they all cheered and shouted "Down with the Jedi," repeatedly. Malgus knew that the peace treaty was a waste for them and he was going to take back what was theirs. "Ready my apprentice?" Vindican asked as Malgus nodded his head and they boarded their ship and they put in the coordinates to Korriban and they went into light speed with an entire fleet at their back.

* * *

Meanwhile on Corucant.

Rai was training with his padawan and he was happy that Ganodi was mastering at everything that he taught her. He even saw Katooni growing with his teaching as well and he looked at his wife with his sons. He knew that they both will become great Jedi some day and he picture them to being ganodi and katooni's padawan. Ahsoka was trying her best to keep both of the calm because they both were crying. Rai notice that she needed help and he rose from meditation spot to help her. "Here ahsoka, allow me to help you." He said as he took Kai into his arms and kai stopped crying when he felt his father's gentle touch. Ahsoka felt glad that her husband decided to take one of twins off her hands. "Thank you. That's weird I thought that jr would cry for your attention as well." She said as they both look to see that Rai Jr was fast asleep in his mother's arms. Ahsoka just smiled at her sleeping son and she kissed him on his forehead. Then they heard a knocked on the window and they both turned around to see Master Shaak Ti. Rai place Kai in his crib and he place a blanket on him. He went to open the door for his former master while Ahsoka stayed behind to keep the boy company. "It's good to see you again master." He said as she hugged him and she was happy to see him. "I thought that I could come by and see my godchildren are doing." She said as Rai sense that she was check for any signs of force sensitively among the children. Barriss, Aang, Ventress, Latts, and Ling came from their training room and as for Latts, she came from the kitchen. She was making diner for everyone and she saw that Shaak Ti was here for a visit and she made sure to have something extra was fix. "I was hoping to see that other Jedi master that barriss mention." She said as Shaak Ti smiled at her and Ling had Tula in her arms, then she went over to Latts to hand her daughter over to the mother while she and the others talked about Jedi business. Latts knew that she was trying to get rid of her because she wasn't a Jedi or force sensitive. "Good to see that all of you are doing well."

Rai could tell that she wasn't telling them and he waited for her to telling, but he heard a knock at the door and he went to answer it. He saw it was barriss's master luminara at the door and he was happy to see her. Luminara was surprised to see that Rai was taller than her and she noticed that his hair had grew out. "Master luminara, it's been forever since we last saw you." He said as she smiled at him and he let her in. Barriss sense her former master inside their home and she rose from the couch when she saw luminara walking inside the living room. "The whole family are here together once again. Only that is missing is Maul." Ahsoka said as they started to laugh and Rai sense a disturbance in the Force, then he saw Maul standing in front of him and he was happy to see Rai again._"I have come with terrible news, my friend. My apprentice is about to wage war with the Jedi."_ He said as Rai was shocked when he heard that the Sith had return and they are on the move. _"How do I stop them before they wiped us out?_" He asked as Maul just looked away from him and Rai was waiting for an answer from him. _"I can't tell you, my friend. Though, the Force has worked in mysterious ways for us. I think that we are destined to fall at the hand of the Sith, but wait."_ He said as Rai use the Force to see that Ahsoka, Barriss, Ventress, Latts, Shaak Ti, Katooni, Ganodi, Zatt, Byph, and Gungi had made it off Coruscant and they were planning something, but he couldn't hear them. Then Ahsoka sense something was wrong because Rai was in daze and she could tell that he has something to tell her. "Rai? Rai!" She said as he came out of his train of thought and he looked at her and his in-laws. "Huh. Oh, is dinner ready I am starving?" He said as everyone looked at him and they headed to the kitchen to eat dinner and Rai couldn't shake the feeling on why his wife and sisters-in-laws and only five of their padawans escape Coruscant. Ahsoka was feeding Kai while Shaak Ti was feeding Rai Jr., but Shaak Ti noticed that he wasn't eating and she looked at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, do you know your son isn't eating?" She asked as Ahsoka switch Kai for Rai Jr. and she noticed that he wasn't eating when switched with Shaak Ti. Then she looked at him and she was wondering why her own son wasn't eating.

"Why won't eat for mommy, huh? Maybe it's because mommy didn't give you enough attention lately." She asked as she poke Rai Jr.'s belly to get him to giggle and he did. "That's much better." She said as Rai just looked at her playing his son while Shaak Ti was burping Kai. Then Kai grabbed her necklace that caught his eyes. He watched as her necklace change colors and he was happy to see so many color changing. Everyone enjoy eating together and they all headed for bed and Ahsoka was about to put Rai and Kai to bed when she saw that her husband was say goodbye to Shaak Ti and Luminara. She place them in their cribs and she noticed that Latts and Barriss was bring their daughter's cribs into the boy's room. "I was hoping that you don't mind if we put these two in the boy's room." She said as Ahsoka smiled at them for putting her nieces in the same room with their cousins. "Not at all. They are welcome to stay in the boy's room." She said as they both smiled at her and they headed to their room to get some rest. Rai was already in bed and Ahsoka noticed that he was fast asleep. Then she lean over to kiss him goodnight and she went to sleep, but she felt a disturbance in the Force and she saw Rai, Aang, and Ling fighting the Sith. Then she saw herself and the other flying towards the Temple find them, but they all watched as Aang and Ling being killed by Malgus. Then it was Rai the last of the Jedi Council facing off against Malgus and they fought with everything they got and Rai was bleeding to death. He fought with little ounce of strength he has left, but this struck ahsoka deeply when she saw a light saber went through Rai's heart. _"NOOOOOOOO!"_ She shouted as the fear woke her out of her sleep and she looked around to see that she was still in her bed room, but she saw that Rai wasn't in bed with her and she put on her robe to check and see if he was still around the house. Then she saw a light on in the boy's room and she went to see if they needed changing or be feed, but she saw that Rai was reading them a bedtime story and she was impressed that he manage to take her position. She went back to bed for a moment to wait for her husband was done taking care of the children. Rai came back into the bed room see that Ahsoka was awake.

Then she kissed him and he looked at her for a moment and she was smiling for some reason. Rai felt her snuggle up to him and he let her do what she want. "Okay, I believe that you want to why I have been acting different lately." He said as she sat up to hear what he going to tell her. "Okay, I received to a message from Maul and he told me that the Sith had returned and they are going to take back Korriban." He said as she was shocked that the peace treaty was broken and she can't believe that they are going to attack them soon. "I have come with a plan for us to survive, but I need the permission from the council." He said as Ahsoka just smiled at him and she was hoping for him to do nothing because of that dream that she had, but they went back to sleep. The next morning, Rai was doing his daily routine with some morning starches and he saw Ventress walking outside. "Good morning Ventress, are you here to do some starches for yourself as well?" He asked as she looked at him because she didn't see him outside with her and she smiled at him. "Yes, I am." She said as he went back inside to get some fruit to eat, but he sense ganodi coming towards the house and she was excited for some reason. When she made it, Rai was surprise how grown she had gotten lately and she was in her teens and she surpass him. "Master. I was sent by the council to get you. They request your presence in the council chamber." She said as he nodded his head and he looked at Ventress for a moment. "Don't worry brother, I will let Ahsoka know that you were summon by the council." She said as he nodded his head and she headed back inside to let them know. Then Rai headed towards the council chamber and when he open the door, he saw all the Jedi masters and he didn't know what to do. "Know why you're here, you are." Master Yoda said as Rai looked at all the masters and even his former master. He didn't know what was going on and he soon will fine out from them. "Master Yoda is stepping down as grandmaster of the Jedi High council." Windu said as Rai was shocked to hear that master Yoda was leaving the order. "Returning to my home planet, I am. Leaving you as a new grandmaster of the Jedi Order as well, I am." He said as Rai had a smile on his face when he heard that he was being promoted to grandmaster of the High council. "I just can't believe it that I am taking a the place of a great leader of the Jedi Order. I will not let the teaching of the Jedi council cloud my judgment." He said as all the Jedi masters nodded their heads and master Yoda had an idea to give Rai a test to see his better judgment will affect the six padawans that was assign to him, Aang, Ling, Ventress, Barriss, and Ahsoka.

"First, we test you before we make a grandmaster. We want to see if you have the wisdom of a grandmaster. The six padawan learners that was assigned to you, Barriss, Ling, Aang, Ventress, and Ahsoka which one that deserved the be made a Jedi Knight?" Yoda asked as Rai ponder for a moment to pick some perfect candidates for the Jedi trails. "I have high spirits for Ganodi to be a Jedi Knight. She had surpass me and everything that I taught her. Katooni is the ready to face the Jedi Trail as well. She control her emotion and she have been patience for her moment. Gungi has great potential to become a Jedi Knight and I ask him if he was ready to face the trails, but he told me that he want to wait patience for his time. I have no doubt that he is ready for the trails. Zatt had finally learn to trust in the Force and I watch him progress in his training with Barriss. He is more than ready for the trials. Byph is ready for the trials while he was under Ling's care, I watch him control his fears and I saw a brave soul within him." he said as the entire council was surprised that he only mention five padawans and master Yoda was wondering about Petro's training. "And what of padawan Petro. Is he not ready to face the trial?" Luminara asked as Rai had shook his head because he watch petro become reckless during his missions with Aang and he sense the power of the dark side within the boy. "He has great potential but he lacking in patience and strategizing and his recklessness almost cost the death of innocents. He still need to learn that through his action affect the Force and those that are around him." He said as master Yoda sense true wisdom within him and he looked at Windu and he nodded his head. "You had show true wisdom to not only yourself but the entire council. You are now the new grandmaster and head of the Jedi high council." Windu said as Rai bow to the entire council and Shaak Ti was happy that he achieved grandmaster. Then they received a transmission from padawan Shan and Rai noticed that her master wasn't with her. "Greetings masters of the High council. I am Satele Shan and I have some urgent news that needed to discuss." She said as Rai took his seat to hear her report on the space station orbiting Korriban. "I am eager to hear your report padawan." He said as she nodded her head and she told them everything that had happen even the death of her master Kao Cen Darach. Rai knew him for several months and he saved his life several time to shut down the battles droids factories.

"That's all I have to report masters." She said as Rai rose to his feet and he looked at the hologram of Satele for a moment. "Thank you for your report, padawan. You have my deeply apology for the death of your master and I promise to you that the Sith will paid for breaking the treaty of peace." He said as Satele sense his wisdom and she bow to him. "Why would Maul let this happened?" "Maul was killed by his apprentice before that. He contacted me through the Force which showed me a vision of the Temple in ruins and all the Jedi was killed by the Sith." He said as Yoda knew his connection to the Force and he had trusted in Rai's vision, but he also sense a new destiny was forming. "I'll meditate on this further masters. For now, we need to prepare for five new Jedi Knights trails. This meeting is adjourned." He said as they headed out of the chamber to prepare for the Jedi trials for five new Jedi Knights. Rai made some calls to his family and master Yoda was happy that his was acting like a leader. Rai headed home and he noticed that Ahsoka and the others are not home. He saw a note on the table that says "Went to the store to get more milk for the boys and Aang is with us no need to worry. Sign Ahsoka, Barriss, Ventress, Ling, Aang, and Latts. P.S. Ling wants you to check on Tula for her." then he heard Tula crying which woke Kai, melody and Rai Jr. He rose from his feet and went to their room. Tula was crying so loud that can cause someone's ears to bleed and when Rai came in the room, he saw that her stuff bear on the side of her crib and he picked it up. "Is this what making you at like this?" He asked as he handed her bear to her and she stopped crying, then she went to sleep and he went over to calm Kai, Melody, and Jr. down. Then he was able to put them back to sleep and he collapse on the couch to rest for a little bit. Ahsoka and others made it home to Rai fast asleep on the couch and didn't hear none of the children. Then they went to check on then for a moment and they all saw that they was asleep. "Looks like you worry to much ling. I told you that Rai would take care of them." Ventress said as Ling grabbed a blanket and she place it on top of him and they all went to bed because it was late. Ahsoka lay next to him to give him some company and she noticed that there a package that addressed to him. She knows that it will be open in the morning and she fell asleep. She started to have that same dream that she had yesterday night, but this time she saw herself and Barriss watching over Melody and Kai on Typhon and she saw how grown her son had gotten. Then she had tears in her eyes and Rai woke up for a moment and he saw her tears, then he wipe her tears away.

* * *

The next morning

Rai was the first to wake up and he saw a package that had his name on it. He noticed that ahsoka was still asleep and he open the package. Then he a Jedi master robe, but he noticed that it was different and it was black with white trims. Then he put it on and it fit perfectly on him. He look himself on the mirror and he look at sons for their opinion. "What do you two think of your daddy now?" He asked as they both smiled and he took that as a yes. Ahsoka came walking in the room and she was surprised at the new looked of her husband. "Rai? Why are you wearing that like a grandmaster?" She asked as she looked at him and he just smiled at her. Then she scream for joy as she hugged him and he spun her around. "I can't believed that they promoted you to grandmaster already. I-I-I-I...I have no words to say,' "How's about you, me, the kids, and the other go out and celebrate this moment as a family." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and he looked at his sons who excited to spend some time with their parents. Then he received a call on comlink and he knew that call had spoil the moment and he answer it. "This is grandmaster Stone, what is the situation?" He asked as he waited to hear someone on the other line. "It's good to hear from you my old friend. Don't tell me that you forgot all about me and my husband." "Satine? It that you?" "Yup, I am here with obi-wan and we heard that you was promoted to grandmaster." She said as Rai was happy that they ended up together and he was the best man at their wedding. Obi-wan treated him like a brother and Rai had been around to help to get through the hard since Anakin died at his hands. "Hold on, Obi-wan wish to speak to you." She said as Rai waited to hear obi-wan and Satine manage to get to him. "Hello Rai, it's good to hear from you. How is Ahsoka and Barriss?" "They're doing just fine master." "Rai, you don't have to keep call master remember I left all that behind me when you told that Satine was alive." He said as Rai rubbed the back of his head and they talk for a while and Rai heard that Kai needed to change. "I have to go my old friend. My son needs me." "May the force be with you Rai." "And with you Obi-wan." He said as he ended the call and he went to change Kai's diaper and he gave him a new one.

Then he heard a knock at the door and he went to see who at the door and he saw Luminara. She came to see Melody, but she came to see Rai. "Rai, the council request your presence at the chamber. We have assemble the five padawans like you asked and we are waiting for you." She said as he nodded his head and he place Kai in Ahsoka's hands. "I will be back before you know it." He said as Ahsoka nodded her head and she watched as he went with Luminara. "Are you hungry little one?" She said as she heard his tummy growl and she know how adorable that sound was when it come to lunch time. Rai and Luminara made it to the Jedi temple and they went to Jedi council chamber to see the five padawans that he requested to see. Ganodi and the others was wondering where was master Yoda, but they all looked at the door and they saw Rai and Luminara walking in. Then rai went to take master Yoda's seat and they was confuse for a moment. "Wondering why we have summon the five of you here today? And you're wondering why I am seating in master Yoda's seat?" He asked as they all nodded their heads and he smiled at them, because I could sense their excitement building up. "Well first, I am the new grandmaster of the Jedi council now and master Yoda has retired to his home planet. As for the reason of summon you, I suggested the five of you to take the Jedi trials as Jedi Knights." He said as he noticed that they was happy to have him as a new grandmaster and they was also happy that they are going to become Jedi Knights. Then he rose from his seat and so did the rest of the Jedi council, but they started to gather around them. "Ganodi, please kneel." He said as Ganodi was the first to be called and she kneel down. Rai ignited his light saber and he place it above her shoulders and he could tell that she was smiling. "You came to me as a youngling and throughout the years I am more proud to see how strong you become and I stand before you today not as your master, but as your equal. I welcome you to the Jedi Order as a full-fledge Jedi Knight." He said as Ganodi rose to her feet and she looked at her friend and they all smiled at her. Rai says the same speech to Zatt, Katooni, Byph, and Gungi and they was made as Jedi Knights. "Thank you master Rai , for believing in us and your abilities." Katooni said as they all bow to Rai and Rai bow back to them. "You all earn it and know this that I am no longer your master I will be here whenever you need me."

With that said, they all left the chamber, but a message was being receive and it was sent by Jedi Knight Satele Shan. "I have urgent news that concern the Jedi high Council." She said as Rai walked up to the transmitter and he could tell that she was serious. "What is it Satele?" He asked as she looked at him with fear in her eyes and he could tell that something was wrong. "Malgus is heading to Coruscant." She said as Rai was shocked that his vision had come true and he needed to get his family off world so they will be safe. "Thank for you reports Satele, I will let the others know as soon as possible." He said as something was jamming the message and he was losing satele, but he reach for his comlink to call Aang and Ling. "Aang? Ling? I need you two right now." He said as they appeared behind him and they could tell that he was worry about something. "What is it, Rai?" Ling asked as he turn around to see that his brother and sister was here to talk to him. "I received terrible news from Satele Shan and she told me that the Sith are coming to Coruscant." He said as both Aang and Ling was shocked that the Sith would attack Coruscant and they knows that will break the treaty of peace. "I can't believed this is happening. What do you think we should do?" Aang asked as Rai was pacing back and forth and he knew that vision mean something and he saw obi-wan walking in the chamber. "Obi-wan, what are you doing here?" He asked as obi-wan knew that he felt a disturbance in the Force and so did master Yoda. "We have come to aid you in the up coming fight with the sith one last time." "I think I have a plan, but it will mean that we have to get the children and younglings off world to Typhon." Rai said as Ling nodded her head and so did Aang. "I know it was going to be hard for us to not see our love ones again, but they need to stay hidden from the Sith." "What you are suggesting that Rai Jr. and Tula going with the Sith to learn their ways of the dark side." "Aang, I know that you care about your Nephew and Niece, but Rai is right about that. They need to be separated, but I sense in the Force that they will meet each other again." She said as Rai nodded his head and Aang knew that he couldn't talk them out of it. "Okay, I will agree to this plan of yours, Rai. But who will tell the others about this plan?" "T7-01 will record us and the plan and he will play it for them when they are safe."

Rai call his astromech droid and he told the droid everything that was going on and he requested that the droid records him, Aang, and Ling. Once the message was set, Rai requested that some of the troopers go to his house and get Ahsoka, Barriss, Latts, Ventress, and their children out of there. Then he saw some of troopers that helped him before and he saw Rex and Cody as well. Then some of the Jedi Knights and Masters was escorting the younglings to ships to escape from a danger. Petro was looking around to find his master and he found Aang with Rai. "Master Aang?! Master Aang? I want to know." "Not now, Petro." "I want to know why I haven't become a Jedi Knight?" He said as Aang sigh and he felt Petro's emotion going wild. "Because you are acting like Anakin use to do and that was leading you down the dark side. That is why I didn't want you to a Jedi Knight." He said as Petro was shocked that he actually told that he was fallen to the dark side and he was acting like Anakin. After they the last few younglings on board the ships, the ships headed for Typhon and Rai reach into his pocket to find his comlink. "Rex, did you found ahsoka, Barriss, Ventress, and Latts?" "Yes sir, we are moving them to one of our gunships and reach to the fleet." "Good, keep me posted when are all safe." Rai said as he ended his comlink and he to see entire Jedi Knights and Masters. "I know that we have been at war with the Sith, but several years ago I brought peace with them. Darth Maul was killed by his own apprentice and now we have a new threat that want to wage war across the galaxy once again. They are coming to wipe the Jedi order from the face of the galaxy. I see here today not padawans but Jedi that earn their place among the ranks. I am proud to see that all have great potential to prove yourself. I ask that you use what you have learn against the sith. Don't let them see your weakness or they will use it against you." He said as they all knew that he was born to be a leader and he was a great motivator. "Will work together to see that the sith will never think twice before they break the treaty ever again." He said as they all cheer for him and they took their positions and they waited for Malgus to show up. Then they saw him walking towards the entrance of the temple, but they also saw a female Twi'lek walking with him. Rai send three troopers to stop him and he watched as Malgus killed them down. Malgus walked inside and his Twi'lek signal a armored woman to attack from the inside.

Rai was standing in the middle of the room and he sense Malgus's presence coming towards the room. Then he heard gun fire from above him and sense a bounty hunter was here as well. Malgus made inside and he saw that Rai was waiting for him, but he sense that he wasn't alone. "I've been expect to see the man that murdered my best friend but I guess you'll do for now." He said as Malgus started to laugh at him and Rai didn't noticed the Twi'lek was standing behind him with her gun pointed at the back of his head. "The emperor sends his regards." He said as he told his slave to kill him, but Rai sense that she was hesitating to do it. "You don't have to do this. I can help you if you want." He said as she was about to pull the trigger, but Shaak Ti use the Force to pull her away from Rai and she knocked her out. Rai ignited his light sabers and he signal all the Jedi Knights and Master to come out of hiding and they all ignited their light sabers. The bounty hunter out some of the guards and she activate her comlink to signal the gunship to land directly in the entrance of the Jedi temple. Rai just looked at Malgus and he saw a ship headed towards them, but all the Jedi and even move out of the way. "You think that I would come alone without any army at my side." He said as he pulled back to prepare himself and Rai ignited his second light saber. "This is the moment that you all been training for! FOR THE JEDI ORDER!" He said as they all charged and when everyone clashed, the battle had begun. Rai cut some of the Sith down with a double regular and reverse grip. Ling use her double-bladed light saber like a boomerang to slice some of them, and Aang was use force lightening on them. Shaak Ti and Luninara stood back to back and they cut down some sith. Katooni and the others was using their teamwork like they did when they was facing Rai, but this time it was up against the Sith. Petro use his anger to kill some of them and he looked over to see that Rai was fighting some of them, but what caught his eye was Malgus cutting some of the Jedi masters. "Rai? I think we most retreat because we are getting killed here. The temple has fallen we must fallback." Ling said as Rai saw so many of the Jedi was struck down by the Sith. "FALLBACK! Everyone FALLBACK!" He shouted as some of the wounded Jedi started to retreated and the Sith went after them, but Rai saw Petro running the wrong and he signal to stop his padawan before do something stupid and Aang nodded his head.

"Petro? What are you doing?" He asked as petro knew that he was trying to stop him and. he noticed that to killed malgus. "I am trying to prove to you that I am nothing like Anakin." Petro said as he pulled free and he charged at malgus with full speed. He tried to attack malgus, but malgus blocked all his attacks and petro started to use his anger to defeat. Malgus sense that he didn't have enough hatred in him. Then he grabbed petro by the throat and he slammed him to the ground and he looked at Aang for the moment and he brought his light saber down through petro's chest. Aang close his eyes and he shook his for the lost of his padawan. Then he use some smoke bomb to hide their escape. Aang found the others and Rai was looking over a dead Jedi knight. Katooni was looking for petro and she saw Aang. "Master Aang, where is petro?" She said as he shook his head and she felt her heart break when she realized that she lost her best friend. "Don't worry katooni, his death and the death of so many Jedi won't died in vein." Rai said as he look at some of the wounded and he knows that they won't last long against the Sith. Then he heard something coming form up ahead and he saw more Sith . They was to make their last stand, but obi-wan stood in front everyone and rai was shocked that he was going to sacrifice himself to the Sith. Master Yoda, Windu, and some remaining Jedi masters stood their ground. Rai saw that both Shaak Ti and Luminara was wounded and they couldn't even hold their light sabers and he decided to helped them to the hangar bay to find a ship. "May the Force be with you." He said as he grabbed Shaak Ti by the arm and helped her to her feet and Aang grabbed Luminara as well. Then they saw that the sith was heading this way and Katooni close the door behind them. They all manage to escape to the next room, but they saw Mandalorians standing around and they spotted them and they pointed their blaster at them. One of them had a rocket launcher and she saw that the sith was using a cloaking field. 'Get down NOW!" She shouted as she pulled the trigger and the rocket was heading towards them, but they all hit the floor to dodge the rocket and the rocket hit it's target. A female deactivate her cloak to move out of the way, but she hit her right leg. Then Rai ignited his light saber and he point it at her throat, but she was looking at him and she was scare out of her mind. "Please don't kill me I was just hide from Malgus that's all." She said as Rai was confuse for a moment and he looked at the others and back at her. "Do you know why Malgus is attack?" "I can tell you something better than that. Maul spend me here to find you and here I am." She said as Rai could tell that she wasn't part of the dark side.

"Why would maul send you here in the middle of a war?" He asked as she looked at him and she could tell that he was serious. "Well, he told me that I was the only one among the Sith that know the dark power to bring back the Dragons." She said as Ling and Aang was shocked that she knew how to bring the curse back and they both looked at him for a moment. "You know about the curse?" He asked as she nodded her head and she close her eyes to call froth the dragon. Rai saw the same dragon that helped him with Kiara and he thought that he wouldn't see his dragon powers again. Then Ling felt her dragon's presence and so did aang, but their dragons was looking at them and they saw that they change over the years. Rai touch his dragon self and there was a glow and he merge with his dragon self. Then Ling and Aang merge with their dragon selves, but they change their features. They was able to use their powers once again and this time the sith girls felt exhausted for using too much of her power. Rai was looking at her and they took her with them because she was helping them and she was a traitor. "What are you doing here." He asked as the leader removed her helmet and Rai was shocked to see her. Bo-katan Krytze was her name and she had a major crush on Rai, but he doesn't have feelings for her and she have been trying to make him leave Ahsoka for many times. Then they all headed for the hangar bay and Rai reach into his pocket to find his comlink to radio Rex to pick up the remaining Jedi, but they saw the Sith waiting for them and malgus saw that they had one of his own Sith with them. "Care to explain why you betrayed us." He said as she knew that he would found out sooner than later. "I have believe in peace and maul was a great leader than others." She said as Rai stood in front of her and he had his light sabers ready to protect her and Malgus looked at Rai and he noticed that he had his dragon powers again. "Katooni, Ganodi, take Shaak Ti, Luminara, and the sith girl and find another way out. Here, take my comlink and radio Rex and tell him to bring the gunship to your location. Ling, Aang, and I will handle Malgus." He said as Ganodi was worry for her master and she knew that her main priority is to survive and she nodded her head and she grabbed luminara. Katooni grabbed Shaak Ti and the other took the other room to get away from the fight.

Rai was using his dragon powers to summon his dragons arms. Then he slammed his arms to the ground which send the dark Jedi flying and Aang shot Dragon fire ball. Ling use her dragon power to created a fire tornado and she use her light saber to cut down some dark Jedi. Malgus was shocked that his forces was being slaughter by them and he need to turn to them back to normal. "Ling, use Light shine." Rai said as she nodded her head and she started to performed light shine to blind him and they escape. Rai knew that it would work on him and they found a spare room to hide. Ganodi and the other was able to get away from Rai, Ling, and Aang and she use Rai's comlink to call Rex, but she heard Ahsoka in the background. "Where is Rai? I need to talk to him right now!" She said as Cody tried to calm her down and Rex was trying to talk to Ganodi. "Where do we pick you up at?" He asked as ganodi told him the coordinate to landing bay. Rex was about to see them and he saw a sith with them and he was trying to signal them that there was sith behind them. He told the pilot to land the ship and the ship landed in front them. "Hold it right there Sith." He said as she raise her hands in the air, but Katooni stood in front of Rex's line of fire and she told him that the sith was helping Rai, Ling, and Aang and she gave them their dragon powers back. "Why would you do that?" "Because Maul was a good friend to me and I always love peace. I can't let malgus ruin that peace from us." She said as Rex knew that she was telling the truth. "Okay, you can come with us, but do you know where the generals are?" He asked as she shook her head and Ahsoka could sense that Rai, Ling, and Aang was in the lower level of the Temple and she sense that they was endanger. "They are at the lower level of the Temple." Ahsoka said as Rex nodded his head and he got everyone on board the gunship and the ship head to the lower level of the Temple. Rai, Aang, and Ling was heading to the tombs of the dead Jedi and Ling saw a panel that open to a landing bay. "Over here. This leads to a landing platform and all we need to do." She said as she open the door, but she didn't see malgus standing behind the door and Rai and Aang looked as the door was rising up. "LING! BEHIND YOU!" They shouted as she turn around and she was stabbed in the chest by Malgus' light saber. "LING!" They shouted as the gunship appeared behind Malgus and Ventress saw that he have ling, but she saw that he had his light saber impaling her through her chest. "NOO!" She shouted as Malgus turned around to see the gunship floated above him.

He was about to attack the gunship, but Rai and Aang spared him to the ground. Malgus Force pushed them off of him and they jumped to their feet with their light sabers ready. "This is for ling!" Aang said as he attack malgus with pure rage in him and Rai sense Aang's anger growing. "Calm down Aang. Malgus using your anger against you." He said as Aang was trying to use entire strength against Malgus. Then malgus grabbed him by the throat and rai tried to save him by trying to slice malgus' head off, but Malgus dodge his attack and he kicked Rai in the side of his ribs and send him over the edge of the landing bay. Rai caught himself before falling to his death and he tried to pull himself up. Ahsoka saw that he needed help and she use the force to pulled him up and he saw that Aang was losing consciousness in Malgus grip. Once he pass out, Malgus slammed him to the ground and impaled him with his own light saber. Rai was pissed because he just lost his brother and he felt something inside of him that wanted to get out. Malgus sense Rai and he was glad that he had fall to the dark side, but his power was different and he saw Rai's hair grow out even longer and his eyes was pure black. Then Rai move too fast and he appeared in front of him and he head butted him which cause malgus to bleed, but Malgus tried to cut Rai and he didn't even touch him. Rai jumped over his head and he landed right next to aang's body. Then he picked him up and he moved to where ling's body was and he place aang's body next to hers. "I am so sorry that I didn't save you two from your deaths." He said as he looked at Malgus who was walking towards him and he looked behind him to see his father's grave. "You disturb the resting place of my father." He said as he rose to his feet and he prepare himself for his last moment against Malgus. "I am the one that going to make you join him." Malgus said as he brought his light saber down to strike Rai, but Rai jumped to avoid his attack and he use shot him with force lightning to shock him. Malgus did the same thing and both lightning collide, then they both went flying backwards and they both looked up to see that none of them wouldn't back down for nothing. Rai use the force to levitated his father's tombstone to hit Malgus in the back of his head, but he use his light saber to cut it in half. Rai was about to drop the ceiling on top of him and he looked at Ahsoka and the others, but he looked at malgus which he use all his strength to end this fight once and for all.

Rai picked up his, Aang's, and Ling's light sabers and he use the force to send them towards the gunship, but both Kai and Rai Jr. was using the force to sense that their father was about to died. "Rai?! What are you doing?!" Ahsoka asked as Rai just smiled at her and she had tears in her eyes when she saw that he was smiling. He ran towards malgus with full force speed and he received a vision about his sons and nieces and he saw them at each others throat, but he also saw that Ahsoka, Barriss, Ventress and Latts with them. When they collide, Rai caught malgus left hand into his right hand and malgus caught his left hand with his right hand, but he didn't see that Rai was using himself as a boom because he saw his entire body started to glow and there was an explosion which send some shock wave. Kai and Rai Jr. didn't sense their father's presence anymore and they both started to crying for their daddy safe return, but Ahsoka knew that they won't see him again. Then she went to them and tried to calm them down and she was trying her best to hold back the tears. Shaak Ti knew that she will never pull through this and she try to comfort her over the lost of Ling, Aang, and Rai. "He didn't even told me that this would happen." She said as Shaak Ti just shook her head and Ahsoka looked at the ruin of the temple. The gunship was heading towards the flag ships to escape from the Sith. Rex and Cody was shocked that they just witness the Fall of the Jedi Order on Coruscant and they made it on board the flag ship and it went into light speed. Ahsoka, and Barriss had place the children in their quarter to sleep and they both saw Ventress looking out the window because she couldn't believe that Ling was gone. "Why didn't she tell me that she was going to died at the hands of the Sith?" She asked as she looked at them with tears in her eyes and Latts was crying when she found out that she lost the love of her life and her brothers. "We don't know sister, but what we do know is that we can't let the Sith get away for this and I know that our children has a destiny to uphold as the new chosen ones." Ahsoka said as they thought up a plan to keep their children and themselves safe, but Ahsoka knew something that she wasn't proud of is that she was going to send her son to Korriban. "I want Rai Jr, to go to Korriban to learn the way of the Sith that way I would know their weakness." "Are you nuts?! I will not have you send our nephew to Korriban alone, but I know that I can't get you to change your mind and I am sending Tula to go with him to learn the way of the sith." Ventress said as Latts knew that Ling would be happy for her daughter goes with her cousin and she nodded her head, but Ahsoka just sigh and agreed with their suggestion. "Then it's settle Rai Jr. and Tula will go to Korriban to learn the way of the Sith while Kai and Melody goes to Typhon to learn the way of the Jedi."

* * *

**There you have it folks the sequel to Star Wars: The Chosen One had been completed and now I will have more up to date, but I can't promise to be on time and I hope that you guys and gal like it. Thank you for your patience and reviews to the previous story. Naruto11222 is out peace.**

**Please Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I have return with another chapter to Star Wars: The Broken Promise and I have been working on this one all night. I think that I made it more epic than the last chapter. I felt sad that Rai, Aang, and Ling died at the temple. I was able to get my thoughts together and have their children. Well, I can't change it now so, I am going have to deal with it now. Let get it started!**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Separation**

After the death of Rai, Aang, and Ling, Ahsoka and the others had a hard time believing that they're gone. Barriss was trying to get Melody to sleep while Ventress and Latts was looking at a picture of them celebrating Rai's, Ang's, and Ling's birthday. Ahsoka was looking out the window of deep space and she saw Rai standing next to her. Then she turned around to see that he wasn't there, but she saw master Shaak Ti walking towards her. "I was hoping to find you here. This give us time to talk." She said as Ahsoka didn't want to anyone and replayed the fight scene between Rai and Malgus over and over again in her head. "Why did he do it?" Ahsoka asked as Shaak Ti looked at her for a moment to wonder what she was talking about. "I'm sorry?" "Why did he stay behind to fight that man? Doesn't he care about me, his sons, this family?" She asked as a million questions thoughts runs through her head and tears started to build up in her eyes, but Shaak Ti hugged her as tight as she could and she let her cry in her arm. "He knew the risks and he needed to keep everyone alive and safe. They all knew the risk on having a family. Rai loves you and the children with all his heart and he always pushed himself beyond his limits to see his love ones safe." She said as Ahsoka looked at her and she felt those words touched her soul and she hugged her tight as she could. Barriss was able to get melody to sleep and she saw her niece and nephews was fast asleep. _"You all must have felt the connection through the Force. I know I did and I know that all of you must be hurting inside."_ She thought as she started to walk out of the room, but she sense four strong connection to the Force and she turn around for a moment and the four presence disappeared.

Then the children started to develop the Force and they all sense their parents presences and they couldn't tell if they were alive or dead. Kai and Rai felt their father's touch, Melody felt Aang kissed her forehead, and Tula felt Ling's hand pushing her hair out of her face. _"Kai? Rai? I am so sorry that I have to late the two of you like this, but I know that it was the only way for you and your cousins to safe. I have foreseen the destiny that the four of you have to fulfill. Kai, you will be the one to defeat the emperor. Rai, you will be the next sith emperor."_ He said as he looked at both Aang and Ling to tell their children their destiny and they both nodded their heads. _"Melody, your destiny is to become a Jedi master."_ He said as he started to disappeared to be one with the Force and Ling knew that she was going to say her final goodbye to her daughter. _"Tula, I want you to watch over your little cousin among the Sith and you are destined to become the voice of the emperor. I will watch over you and Rai Jr. I love you." _She said as she started to disappeared and she looked at Rai for a moment and she knew that he was going to join them shortly. He looked at his lightsabers and he knew that they will be found by his sons and he knew that his nieces was going to use Aang's and Ling's lightersaber, but he alternate them before he become one with the Force. Barriss looked back inside to see that all of them was still asleep and she started to head for the bridge, but she decided to check on Ventress and Latts. Ventress was training to unleashed her anger over the lost of her wife and Latts was shooting empty beer bottles to get some of her anger out as well.

Ventress shot lightning for the first time in her life and she looked at her hands to see that they was burning. "I can't believed that she is gone." She said as she was trying her best to hold back the tears inside, but she collapse to her knees and cried. Latts watched her and she put her gun down and walked over to her up. "We have to move on, but we will make sure that they will not died in vain." Latts said as Ventress nodded her head and they both didn't see Barriss standing in the doorway. They both saw her and they walked towards her and hugged her as tight as they could because they knew that both her and Ahsoka are heartbroken from seeing both Rai and Aang died in front of them. "Where is Ahsoka?" She asked as Ventress shrugged her shoulders and they heard their comlinks beeping. "Yes? This is Barriss Stone." "General? You all need to report to the debriefing room because T7 is acting strange for some reason." "Understood, Barriss out." She ended the link and they all headed towards the bebriefing room to see what was going on with T7 and they all made it t to debriefing room and they saw Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, C3-PO, and Luminara. "What wrong with T7?" Ahsoka asked as she saw the droid was beeping to much and C3-PO started to look over him for a moment and he found the source of T7's reactions. "It's seen that he is carrying a message that is meant for the Stone family and it is urgent for all of you to hear it." He said as the girls looked at him and they need to know what the message is. "Played the message T7." Ahsoka said as the droid activate his recorder to play the message and there was an image of Rai appeared in front of them.

"Greetings everyone, if you all are hearing this; that means me, Aang, Ling, and the remaining Jedi have died in battle at the hands of the Sith." He said as the message started to glitch for a moment and T7 tries to boost up the message. "Aang, Ling, and I have come up with a plan that I know that all of you would disagree with. I have foreseen the path where our children must take and it deals with both the light and the dark side of the Force." He said as Ahsoka looked at Barriss, Ventress, and Latts and she turn her attention back at the recording of Rai to hear the rest of the message. Then they saw Aang and Ling appeared next to him and Barriss had tears in her eyes when she saw him. Ventress and Lattis was about to cry when they both saw Ling and Rai looked at both Aang and ling. "I know that this is going to be the hardest thing for me to say. we have suggested that we should separate the children. Kai and Melody will go to Typhon to learn the way of the Jedi and Tula and Rai will go to Korrbian to learn the way of the Sith." Rai said as everyone was shocked to hear this from him and they was also shocked to hear that both Aang and Ling had agree with him. "Listen, Rai is right. If you took all of them to Typhon, Rai and Tula will ended up turning to the dark side." Ling said as Ventress and Lattis nodded their head to each other and Ahsoka was upset that she was going to lose her son to the dark side and she looked at Barriss for a moment. "Ahsoka, I know that you are going disagree against this, but I know that you need to learn that Rai will not be alone." Rai said as he heard an explosion and he looked back at the recording.

"We are out of time. We love you all with all our heart and we will meet again. T7, take that message to the Fleet." Rai said as the recording shut off and T7 shut off his recording and Ahsoka looked at the wall, but she had tears in her eyes. "I can't do it. I can't give my son up to the darkside." She said as the others knew that she didn't have the courage to do and Ventress walked up to her and hugged. "I know it will be hard for you to let Rai go, but it is the only way for all of them to be safe for the Sith." Ventress said as Ahsoka just looked at her and she had tears into her eyes. Then she wipe them away and she nodded her head, but she looked at T7 for a moment and she thought about something that she could uses. "T7, I might need your assistance with something for a moment. I want you to record something for me." Ahsoka said as the droid started to roll towards her side and others started to prepare for their mission to separate the children. Lattis felt her heart breaking inside and Ventress hugged her as tight as she could. They was going to miss their daughter and nephew. 'Ventress, I don't know about this and I mean that I am worry about Tuka and Rai Jr. I can't let these Sith take them from their family." Lattis said as Ventress knew that it was unfair that her daughter and nephew are going to learn the dark side and she knew all the hard time that she endure when she was with dooku. "I know that it will get them a long time to endure a lot a pain like I did when I was with Dooku." Ventress said as Lattis looked at Tula and Rai Jr. they thought about it and they was packing up some of their stuff for their long trip to Korriban.

Ahsoka was looking at her two twins sons and she knew that they had their father's resemblance and she saw that Kai was tossing and turning in his sleep and she walked over to him. Then she picked him up and she held him in her arms, but she started to rock him to sleep. "Trouble sleeping, young one? I know that you and your brother are having a hard time believing that your daddy, auntie, and uncle are dead. I still having a hard believing everything that they are gone." she said as she had tears in her eyes and she looked down at Kai, but she had a smile on her face and she watched as Kai started to open his eyes to see that his mother was looking at him. Then he smile at her and Ahsoka smiled back at him, but she watch him rise his arms to her. She knew that he was asking for a hug and she grant him his wishes and she gave him a hug. Then she kiss on his forehead and she place him back into his crib, but Kai looked at her with his blue sapphire eyes before he started drifted off to sleep. Ahsoka knew that she was going to miss them both and she knew that they both have a destiny, but she had something that is meant for the both of them to have. She had two recording recorder devices and she left their room for a moment to record herself. Once she was done, she place the recorder inside the their stuff for Rai to find when he is older and she started to head into the computer room. She pulled up her recrods and her families' records and she started to erase them from everything. She doesn't want none of the Sith knowing their whereabouts or the Jedi council. Then she walked back into her room.

She started to place the recorder inside a bag that meant for Rai to have when he is older. She sense Barriss' presence from the her door and she open the door to see that Barriss had her stuff ready. "We are about to reach Typhon. Are you ready to say goodbye to Tula and Rai. I know that you are worry about them and I also know that you will not let him go without say goodbye to them." Barriss said as Ahsoka knew that she was right about her feelings, They both headed towards the bridges to informed the others. Shaak Ti knew that Ahsoka and others knew that it was time for them to vanished. She knew that they are going to guide their children to their destinies and she knew that she and Luminara need to disappear from the sith. and she noticed that all their records was gone. Once the fleet ship made it out of hyperspace, they enter Typhon's atmosphere and the ship dock in the hangar. Ahsoka stopped their padawans in their tracks and she told them to wait on the ship. Ahsoka and Barriss had both Kai and Melody in their arms and they started to leave the ship and Shaak Ti started to tell them the reason. Satele Shan was meditating in her chamber and she sense that Rai and some of the Jedi Masters had died on Courscant. She sense that Ahsoka and Barriss was walking towards her chambers and she could tell that they have something for her. "Please enter." She said as they both started to walk inside and they both place both Kai and Melody in front of her. "I take it that you want to entrust me to look afraid these two and the other two are heading to Korriban to learn the way of the sith."

"You are more wise than my husband, Satele. Yes, the other two are going to be train in the way of the sith. As for the rest of us, we going into heading for a while." Ahsoka said as Barriss handed Satele some of the things that she need to be aware of about their children. Then another Togruta walked in and she looked at Ahsoka for a moment, but she noticed her son and her niece. "This must be Kai Tano Stone and Melody Offee Stone. Are they going be joining the . order. Where are my manners, My name is Jedi Master Bela Kiwiiks and I know that you are Master Stone's wife." Kiwiiks said as Ahsoka nodded her head and she picked Kai up and she hand him over to Kiwiiks. Then she started to walk off and she whisper something in to Kiwiik's ear. "Please watch him for me. Teach him how to be a Jedi." Kiwiiks nodded her head and Barriss place Melody into Satele's arm and she bow to her. Then she went after Ahsoka and they both made it back to the ship and the ship took off. Ahsoka knew that they can't go to Korriban with a Republic Flag ship and she thought giving Rai to Ventress because Lattis and her are going to Korriban to give up Tula and Rai to the ship. She went to the hangar bay to meet them and she saw that they both was getting prepare for their trips. "Hey there ahsoka, come to see us off?" Lattis asked as Ahsoka nodded her and she head them Rai, but Ventess knew that she was going to be worry about him. "Don't worry Ahsoka, we have a contact on Korriban and she said that she will take Tula and Rai as her children."

"I hope that she will give them a lot of love like I did." Ahsoka said as Ventress hugged her as tight as she could and Lattis kissed her on her forehead to tell her to have hope. "We will at the sacred planet after this." Ventress said as they both boarded their ship and Ventress put in the coordinates to Korriban. Then the ship went into light speed and Ahsoka sense Rai's presence. She turned around to see him standing in front of her and she noticed that he was smiling at her. "I am proud of you, Ahsoka. I know that you will see them again." Rai said as Ahsoka just looked at the window and she started to form a smile on her face. "You are right about that Rai. I know that they all will follow into the footsteps of their parents. I am just worry that I won't be around to watch them grow up into fine young men that I want them to be." Ahsoka said as Rai nodded his head and he know that she wasn't going to be a good mother to her children. "I know that you are thinking about it and I am going to say this; you are not a bad mother. You are great mother and you will always be a great mother." He said as Ahsoka smiled and she turned around to see that he was gone and she knew that he was right about her being a good mother.

Then Ventress and Lattis had made it to Korriban and they landed the ship on the outside of the Sith Academy, but there was female Sith pureblood. She was expecting them and she know that they would meet in secretly. Ventress grabbed Rai and Lattis grabbed Tula and they started to leave the ship. "I see that you have brought the two children." She said as Ventress nodded her head and Lattis handed her Tula and she sense that Tula had a bright future. Then Ventress handed her Rai, but she sense that he had a mysterious future and she knew that she shouldn't ask about it. "I will protect them like my own children." "Thank you. I want you to give them this recorder when they are older." Lattis said as she head the Sith pureblood two recorder and she nodded her head. Then they boarded their ship and took off, but the ship went into light speed and Ventress looked at lattis. "We must have fate that they will knew the truth about their origin." Ventress said as Lattis took her hand and she had a smile on her face. Then she kissed Ventress on the cheek and Ventress use the Force to sense Ling's presence, but Ling appeared behind them and she smiled at them. She turned around to rejoin the others. Once the ship made it out light speed, they arrived at a planet that they knew that they will return to. It was the planet that Rai, Aang, and Ling got their dragon powers Drakon and Ventress landed the ship in front of the temple.

Ahsoka, Barriss, Shaak Ti, Luminara, Katooni, Gungi, Ganodi, Byph, and Zatt was waiting for them to return. Ahsoka knew that it was hers, Barriss' Shaak Ti's Luninara's, Katooni's, Gungi's, Ganodi's, Byph's and Zatt's first time being here and they was going to be here for a while. "I know that you guys don't want to be here, but I am asking you all to live here for a while until the Sith stop hunting us okay." Lattis said as Ahsoka nodded her head and she looked around to see the beautiful sight of the planet. They took their stuff into the temple and they spent the rest of their lives on Drakon until Kai, Rai, Melody, and Tula grow up into their adulthood. Katooni was getting worry about living here and Ganodi place her hand on her shoulder to tell her to not worry. Ahsoka knew that ganodi was right about and she place all of her stuff to a picture of Rai standing in front of a lot of dragons. "We will make this our home for now, but I like it here and we don't have to worry about food because there are trees that have a lot of fruits." Ahsoka said as they all smiled at her for a moment and katooni looked outside at the beautiful field. Ahsoka knew that this was a right place for her and the others to train.

* * *

**There you have it folks, sorry about uploading this chapter and I will make more chapters soon. I hope this chapter do well than the last one and I will have more on time. If you have questions for me or request please don't hesitate to PM me on my profile. I got to go and get some pizza or some tacos. Naruto11222 is out peace.**


End file.
